Ulquiorra's Jar of Hearts
by thorny21
Summary: Ritsuko and Aika are at a karaoke bar with their friends. What happens when an old love comes back for Ritsuko?


**Title: Ulquiorra's Jar of Hearts**

**By: Thorny21 **

**Pairing: Past Ulquiorra X Ritsuko, Future Chad X Ritsuko**

**Warning: None**

**Summary: Ritsuko and Aika are at a karaoke bar with their friends. What happens when an old love comes back for Ritsuko?**

Ritsuko was sitting at the karaoke bar with her best friend Aika. They were enjoying a night out with Ichigo, Aika's boyfriend, and their friends Uryuu, Orihime and Chad. Ritsuko got up to go get another drink at the bar. After placing her order with the bartender, she turned her attention to the singer up on the stage while waiting for her drink. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned to look she was met with jade green eyes.

"Ulquiorra? What do you want?" she asked him.

"You," the green eyed raven stated flatly. "Come home with me."

"No way. You cheated on me and now you expect me to go back to you?" Ritsuko said incredulously.

"Yes, now lets go home," Ulquiorra said as he reached out to grab her arm.

"Don't touch me," Ritsuko warned as she slapped his hand away. Ulquiorra simply stared at her blankly until Aika called out.

"Rits-chan! You're up next!" she yelled.

"Coming!" Ritsuko yelled back as she pushed past Ulquiorra and headed back to the others.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked upon seeing her expression.

"No, nothing's wrong," Ritsuko replied before making her way to the stage. Once up there a tall blonde man gave her a mic.

"Here you go, Rits," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Kira," Ritsuko smiled back as the blonde got off the stage. No one noticed Ulquiorra move away from the bar towards the brunette and teal haired girl. He stopped in front of the stage where Ritsuko and the others could see him. Ritsuko locked eyes with the pale teen as the music started to play.

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you cause all that's waiting is regret. And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time,_" Ritsuko started to sing softly.

"_And who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?_" she began to sing louder, her eyes never leaving the raven's.

"_I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms. I learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time. And who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?_" Aika and the others looked over to see the pale raven haired teen simply staring at Ritsuko while she sang. His face held no emotions at all as the girl poured her heart out to him.

"_And it took so long just to feel alright, remember how to put back the light in my eyes. I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed cause you broke all your promises. And now you're back, you don't get to get me back. And who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me. Don't come back at all,_" she continued to sing as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"_And who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me, don't come back at all!_" Ritsuko belted out as she walked down off the stage towards Ulquiorra. She stopped just a few feet from him.

"_Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?_" she finished singing. As the last strains of the song faded away she thrust the mic into Ulquiorra's chest and walked away. Ulquiorra's face was still blank as he turned to watch Ritsuko walk into the arms of Chad, who was waiting for her beside the stage. Without a word, the couple disappeared into the crowd, leaving Ulquiorra to stare after them, a single tear escaping down his cheek.

**A/N: Okay let me know what you think! So please Read and Review! As always any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


End file.
